


Peter

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics), verse: Renegade
Genre: M/M, Warning: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Alicia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter

Jason hated Peter. He didn’t feel much towards him, just hate. Maybe a little jealousy too, but there was no way ever admit that. Peter was Tim’s stuffed bunny. He, Jason won it to Tim when he let him once drag him to a carnival. He didn’t know why he said yes in the first time, and no, not because he wanted Tim to be happy. There must be something else.

Anyway, they went there, ate pink cotton candy, hot dog, rode roller coaster and a carousel. There were horses and chariots, and Jason imagined Tim in a fluffy mint coloured dress riding a candy-like horse. And he liked that image.

Then he wanted to impress Tim so badly, so he took the two of them to the shooting gallery’s booth. They paid a thread, then Jason picked up the shotgun which was modified for the game. His first shoot was a miss and he tsked, but he learned how the weapon was tricked. The shooting galleries usually modified the weapons to don’t let people win. With enough time, they can figure how to shoot, but Jason needed just one to learn it. His other strikes were hit. He was proud of yourself and he turned to Tim with a confident grin. The next moment a huge, at least Titus-sized stuffed bunny was pressed to him. Tim fell in love with him at first sight. He named him Peter, and Jason snorted on it.

So Tim shared _their_ bed with Peter almost two weeks now, and it didn’t seemed like Tim will get bored with it. There were occasions when Jason woke up on the morning, he reached out for Tim, but he cuddled that damn toy.

Once Tim went to take a shower, he turned to the bunny. “He’s mine, got it?” he said, pointing on the stuffed toy’s chest with a finger. He stared at him, eyes narrowed. He heard Tim turned off the water and he met with him in the door. He placed his hands on Tim’s waist and he pulled him closer gently.

“You look sexy,” he said softly with a wide smile. Tim smirked back at him.

“Really?”

“I got you a nice panties, will you put on it for me?”

Tim chuckled. “Why I have the feeling you will tear them off in a few seconds?” He asked tilting his head. He licked his lips.

“You can keep them on, I promise,” Jason purred, and he cupped Tim’s face and stroked his cheek with a thumb.

Tim chuckled again, he didn’t answer. He lifted himself on his tiptoes and breathed a kiss on Jason’s lips. The man kissed him back shortly, then he pushed himself away, stepped to the drawer and took out the said underwear. He gave them to Tim. The teen took the panties and looked at them. They were a laced, pink one. Jason chuckled when he saw Tim blushed.

“Put them on, babe. Please,” he purred. Tim just nodded, and Jason know Tim will feel at least as sexy as he really was.

When he was done, Jason couldn’t help, but he moaned softly. “Babe, you look so hot,” he whispered and he walked to him. He placed his hands on the teen’s waist again and he stroked them down to feel the lace and Tim’s skin under his fingers. He touched Tim’s cock gently with his index finger.

“You’re almost hard, babe, and I haven’t even kissed you yet,” he whispered. “Is it because of the panties?”

Tim didn’t answer, he blushed even deeper and he looked away. Jason chuckled, then he kissed Tim. First soft and slow, but he deepened the kiss quickly, and when they had to part for air, he bit softly Tim’s lower lip, then kissed his neck. Tim moaned softly.

“Take me to bed, please,” he whispered.

“Gladly,” Jason purred, picked Tim up in his arms and walked to the bed. He grinned at Peter, dropped Tim on the bed and kicked off the stuffed toy when he followed his lover.

His kisses were eager and hungry, and Tim squirmed and whimpered under him. He begged to bite him and Jason did it happily. He bit Tim’s neck, then sucked a mark on it. A hand of his slid down on Tim’s body, he stroked the panties’ side. He didn’t lie, he kept the underwear on. He pulled it slightly away before he entered him.

Tim didn’t know what was with Jason, maybe it was because of the panties - which turned Tim on on a way he didn’t think it’s even possible - but he fucked him hard and wild, on the way Tim loved and usually begged for, and Tim liked it so much, he came fast and hard, into the underwear. Jason grinned.

“I see, it was a very good idea,” he noted and kissed the corner of Tim’s panting lips.

“Yeah,” Tim agreed, still panting. Jason reached out for Tim and he pulled him into a hug. Tim smiled, hummed and he snuggled to the man. He kissed Jason’s neck. “We should do this more often,” he whispered.

Jason chuckled. “I don’t have a problem with that, babe.”

On the next morning, Jason turned to the stuffed bunny and grinned. “I’m the one fucking him, not you, hah suck on that! He’s mine!”

Tim entered into the room and he blinked. He didn’t ask what Jason was doing. He sat on the bed with a sigh. “He knows that, Jason.” Tim reached out to the man and stoked his face. “I’m yours.”

From that on, Peter moved to the armchair, he didn’t sleep with them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
